


Secrets In The Snow

by orpheous87



Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Implied Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Secret Relationship, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Set in fifth year, Harry spends Christmas at Hogwarts again while Ron and Hermione go on holiday with their parents. But this time he's not alone.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Orpheous87 25 Days of Drarry 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 157
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2019





	Secrets In The Snow

“Not going home for the holidays, Potter?”

Harry scowled as the familiar voice sounded behind him at the breakfast table. “What’s it to you, Malfoy?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Draco replied, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Then bugger off,” Harry muttered irritably, turning back to his bacon. 

Draco grinned to himself as he sat down at the Slytherin table, being joined by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. 

“What did that git want?” 

Harry looked up as Ron and Hermione sat down on either side of him. 

“Nothing,” Harry said with a sigh. “Just mocking me for not going home for Christmas again.” 

“I don’t know why he’d be mocking you,” Hermione said with a frown as she glanced over her shoulder at the Slytherin table. “He’s not going home either.” 

Harry lifted his head sharply. “What?” 

“He’s not going home either,” Hermione said. “I heard him telling Pansy. Something about his parents going away to visit an elderly uncle or someone. He doesn’t want to go, so he’s staying here.” 

“Why wouldn’t he go to Parkinson’s house though?” Ron asked, frowning. “Or one of his other cronies.” 

Hermione shrugged and began to put bacon and eggs on her plate. “No idea,” she said. “Please try not to get into any fights with him though, Harry.” 

Harry snorted. “I have no intentions of getting into fights with anyone, let alone him.” 

“Good. We’ll be leaving at eleven am,” Hermione said. “But you know where we are and you can owl us.” 

“I know,” Harry said, nodding. “I’ll be alright. Might even do my homework.” 

Hermione snorted this time. “I’ll believe that when I see it,” she said. 

“Yeah, me too,” Ron added, grinning at Harry. “I almost wish I was staying, but I don’t want to miss out on seeing Charlie again.” 

“It’s fine,” Harry said, waving a hand. “You go and have fun.”

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and fell silent. They always felt bad that Harry preferred to stay at Hogwarts than go home, though he had been invited to The Burrow for the last few years.

***

Eleven am came and Harry waved Ron and Hermione off as they made their way out of the castle gates and to the carriages. He could see his breath as the cold winter air made him shiver. He pulled his cloak more firmly around himself and turned to head back into the castle. His path, however, was blocked.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, glancing around. 

“I thought they’d never leave,” Draco replied, ignoring Harry’s question. “Don’t worry, there’s only me and you out here now.” 

“How can you be sure?” Harry asked, gazing back at Draco. 

“I have eyes,” Draco replied, rolling his eyes as if to prove the point. 

“Alright, I’ll trust you,” Harry said. “Come on. Let’s walk.” 

“Walk? It’s freezing,” Draco replied, looking incredulous. 

“We have cloaks on,” Harry said. “And we can always keep close together.” 

“Well… I suppose that doesn’t sound too bad,” Draco replied, a small smile appearing. “Why do you want to walk?” 

“I like seeing Hogwarts in the snow,” Harry said, glancing up at the castle. “It’s beautiful.” 

Draco turned to look at the castle too and nodded. “Yeah… it is.”

Harry smiled and linked his arm through Draco’s pulling him close. “Come on then,” he said. “Before anyone sees us and makes a big deal.” 

Draco held onto Harry, pressing close. He smiled. “Do you ever get tired of keeping this from everyone?” 

“All the time,” Harry admitted as they set off around the outskirts of the castle. “But I don’t think they’d understand.” 

“I don’t either,” Draco said, nodding. 

They fell silent as they continued to walk. Snow began to fall gently as they reached the Quidditch stands. 

Harry stopped walking and tugged on Draco’s arm, making him stop and turn.

“What is it?” Draco asked, facing Harry. 

Harry didn’t say anything, just pulled Draco towards him, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. 

“Oh,” Draco murmured, returning the kiss with a smile. 

Sneaking around all year had been worth it to spend this time with Harry, he thought. Harry didn’t need to know the fuss that Mother had put up when he’d said he was going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, or that Father had been so angry that he’d sworn that Draco would be sorry for not keeping the tradition. But, for at least a few days, Draco could pretend that all was well.


End file.
